


I Wanna Be Your Bitch

by Mothmaan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothmaan/pseuds/Mothmaan
Summary: The interaction that unfolded resulted in the detective slumped against a brick wall cradling his head in an attempt to block out the ringing from having been slammed against it.“God fucking dammit” Gavin curled his fingers in his hair with a heave of his chest. Fuck, his ribs hurt. Before he could even properly think about it he’d dug his phone out of his coat pocket and pressed the most recent contact.-Gavin gets in some trouble, calls Nines and stupid boys in love ensue.





	I Wanna Be Your Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is shitty it’s nearly 3 am, I just can’t get enough of getting together fics okay. I wrote this all at once so don’t be mean >:^( 
> 
> Mildly based off the song I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend by Girl in Red. Using my lesbian song arsenal for these two.

It was meant to be a simple routine check. Suspicious activity yadda yadda yadda, shit that wasn’t normally the detectives job. But it was a slow day with little staff about. Even Gavin’s Department Assigned Plastic Prick, an rk900 who went by the name of Nines, was off today, so Gavin didn’t mind covering some seemingly basic tasks. 

Making sure some rundown neighborhood was safe was all it was meant to be. At least so he thought. 

As Selena Gomez in the Wizards of Waverly Place intro would tell you, everything is not as it seems. What went down instead of an easy walk around and maybe scarring off some sort of burglar was an old drug dealer Gavin had the displeasure of locking away some time ago, plus a few of the guys buddies. Believe it or not, criminals can be rather against cops, especially the ones who caught them. The interaction that unfolded resulted in the detective slumped against a brick wall cradling his head in an attempt to block out the ringing from having been slammed against it.  
“God fucking dammit” Gavin curled his fingers in his hair with a heave of his chest. Fuck, his ribs hurt. Before he could even properly think about it he’d dug his phone out of his coat pocket and pressed the most recent contact. 

“Gavin?” The rk900 has stopped calling him detective outside work some months ago.  
“Yeah, shit I uh-“ Voice hoarse, Gavin cleared his throat and tilted his head up “I need you to get me” what he should be doing is reporting this to the station, not bothering Nines on his day off for some dumb shit he’d managed to get himself into, like always. At one point Nines may not have even bothered to take a day off, and at one point Gavin would have agreed the android didn’t need one because what the fuck does a box of wires do in its free time? But deviants could get hobbies n’ shit, had Hank and Connor to stand as family, hell the rk900 probably did more outside work than Gavin did. Having to make up for waking up with zero experiences and all. The detective almost felt bad for interrupting Nines’ night. Almost. This shit hurt. He wiped blood dripping from his temple for a third time and licked the blood off his swollen lip again also. 

“Something happen?” He swore he could hear Nines already get up. Could probably track his location through his phone with minimal effort.  
“Yeah. Kinda sitting in an alleyway right now.” Gavin let out a huff of laughter despite himself.  
“You’re in a-“ bewilderment clear in the android's voice before Gavin cut him off.  
“I’m not playing twenty questions just get your ass over here.” He hung up before Nines could waste any more time on things he didn’t want to answer without pain killers and a fucking drink. While waiting he’d drawn his legs up to rest his arms on them and hang his head down, closing his eyes. 

Rushed foot steps followed by a surprisingly hesitant “Gavin?” Had alerted the detective that his requested company was here.  
“Over here” Gavin raised his head and gestured Nines over with a wave of his hand. Before he could even register it, Nines was crouched in front of him, ghosting his hands over Gavin’s figure as if he had to restrain himself from touching. Bright LED washing both of them in red light. Furrowed brows asked before Nines even had to get a sentence out.  
“Run in with an ex convict I took in, had a few friends” Gavin explained, settling his hand on the androids shoulder so he could pull himself up.  
He leaned on the wall and dusted his pants off, Nines coming to stand with him.  
“You know who?” The android visibly scanned the area for evidence, certainly cataloguing every scuff mark and foot print he could see in the dimly lit alley with his supercomputer processors. “Have you reported the assault to the department?” His voice lowered to all super serious interrogation mode, Gavin would feel intimidated if he didn't know better. “You should go to the hospital.” Nines eyes landed on what was surely a black eye at this point. Gavin has to mentally count all his points before finally responding  
“Yes of course I fucking know who” one finger up for Nines’ first question, “not doing that until I take a fat nap” another “and I’m not going to the hospital for a scratch or two” three fingers waved in Nines’ face before the detective stalked off towards his car expecting the rk to follow.  
“Then why did you call me here?”  
“To drive me home. Head kills” Without looking Gavin threw his keys back, they were caught with a satisfying clink into Nines’ hand. 

“Then let me treat it here. I have basic first aid programming.” Nines suggested earnestly, causing Gavin to stop and quickly turn to find the android closer than he thought. This didn’t stop the six foot something from staring down at the detective intently. Gavin held eye contact for a moment out of sheer stubbornness if nothing else, before deflating with a “fine” and backed up to lean on the hood of his car “there’s a kit in the back.” Looking anywhere but Nines to ignore the heat on his face. 

“My scans indicate nothing is broken and you don’t have a concussion” Nines said as he generously poured disinfectant on a cotton pad.  
“See, why would I have to go to a hospital if you could tell me all the ‘need to know’ stuff right here” Gavin had to prop himself to sit on the hood in order for Nines to stand between his legs. Something about ‘optimum position’ so he could best treat the detectives wounds. It took all of Gavin’s self control to not retort that if Nines wanted to get between his legs so bad he could at least buy him dinner first. The joke held too much truth to possibly be appropriate though. Without warning Nines pressed the pad to the gash on Gavin’s head eliciting a sharp breath drawn between his teeth.  
“Sorry” Blue eyes flickered down to meet grey. He was so close Gavin could nearly feel the heat emitting from him, the chill outside made him want to soak it up. With Nines so close it would be stupidly easy to just wrap his arms over his shoulders and around his ne- Gavin’s thoughts were interrupted by a gentle hand tipping his head up. Nines proceeded to use the cotton pad to wipe at the cut on Gavin’s lip. Hands painstakingly crafted by scientists were melded together with the intention to hunt and kill. But now they were softly on Gavin with a reverence that the Android wasn’t designed to be capable of. And god did such simple intimacy remind Gavin of just how touch starved he was. He wanted Nines to touch him but not like this, not only for this reason at least. 

“Unfortunately I can’t do anything for your bruises” Nines used both thumbs to make sure the bandaid on Gavin’s temple was secure. He looked the detective up and down, deciding he was pleased with his handy work but not yet exiting his space. His LED had remained yellow through the whole procedure but now it dipped back into a dangerous red. He looked suddenly… not present.  
“Something wrong up there?” Gavin asked tapping on his own temple in reference to Nines LED then winced upon hitting his own injury. Dumbass.  
Nines eyes refocused but he still looked past Gavin.  
“I’ll find them. No one will get away with this” the androids hands worrying the sleeves of his own shirt. It wasn’t out of character for either Rk model to fidget, not made to sit idle. But Gavin knew this specific tic.  
“I know you wouldn’t let them. They got the damn terminator on their ass now” Gavin nudged Nines with his shoulder and offered a grin to lighten the mood.  
“This wouldn’t have happened if I was with you” Nines deduced, hands tightening around his own shirt more.  
Ah so that’s where this was going. How could a million dollar android be an absolute idiot. His processors probably cost more than Gavin could make in a lifetime but it still reconstructed scenarios that couldn’t be changed. A very much human trait.  
“Hey, hey, hey. There’s always going to be a million ‘what ifs’ there’s no point in dreading on them. It’s fine, I’m fine. you deserve a day off once in a while anyway.” He didn’t know when but Gavin had grasped Nines’ wrist during his little life lecture but now that his hand was wrapped around the androids arm he couldn’t bring himself to take it away. “Keywords, once in a while. Someone has to fix my report mistakes” Gavin relished in the small smile he received. Nines smiles used to be awkward and forced, a tight upcurl that didn’t reach the eyes. Now the detective couldn’t even imagine viewing him half as lifeless as he did before.  
“I wouldn’t dare let you hand in a report without my proofreading” Nines shot back, LED blue for the first time he’s seen that evening. Hands unfurling from the fabric. 

For a moment neither of them moved. Gavin’s hands stuck firmly around Nines wrists, the android not making an attempt to pry them. Gavin could only bite his tongue for so long. He wasn’t known for having the finest impulse control anyway.  
“Listen I uhm” a finger quickly tapping on Nines’ wrist. “I don’t wanna be your friend. I wanna kiss your lips” he was positive the android could measure his exact heart rate, the levels of adrenaline, and perspiration from his palms. 

Nines temple turned into a light show and for a minute Gavin was scared he messed everything up. He cultivates one healthy friendship outside of Tina so of course he just has to fuck it up. Blue light finally settled.  
“It’s within my understanding that those in romantic relationships are often close enough to call each other best friend. I’m willing, but your requests aren’t mutually exclusive” 

Gavin just stared, mouth gaped slightly.  
“Jesus Christ I hate you” both hands leaving Nines’ wrists to grab at his neck and pull him forward until their mouths connected. Of course the android let him, he could stand sturdy as a pole if he wanted but let himself be malleable under Gavin’s grip. Nines wasted no time following the detectives rhythm and found his hands fit comfortably on Gavin’s waist. Gavin felt the newly formed scab on his lip split but he only pulled away on Nines’ doing, a dribble of blood left on the androids mouth. Nines’ tongue swiped over his lips to clean it and it honestly should not have been as hot as it was.  
“I suppose we should let that heal” he said pressing a chaste kiss to the uninjured corner of Gavin’s mouth.  
“We don’t really have to” Gavin grinned. Keys reappeared between Nines’ fingers and dangled in front of Gavin’s face  
“Come on I’m driving you home aren’t I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment I yearn for the sweet, sweet validation.


End file.
